Copycatsu!
A parody series on Aikatsu. Plot A generic idol anime plot. A generic protagonist saw a generic performance of a generic top idol. The generic protagonist loved this and had a generic dream to become like the generic top idol. She joined a generic idol academy together with her generic best friend. She made some generic friends here and had generic feelings for a generic male student. At the generic end there was a generic idol competition and the generic protagonist beated the generic top idol in a generic way. too much generic Characters Miracle Star Academy The school where the MCs study. It has a female and male division, which is copied from Aikatsu Stars!. Female division * Aino Hikari '- the main protagonist of the series. She is a very friendly and cheerful girl who always helps others and is loved by everyone. She eats much food. She is normally clumsy, but she is a very powerful idol and has a huge aura (like Ichigo in the movie). She has great designing skills and is perfect at everything. Hikari is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Love Arrow which is a self-created brand. Her theme colour is of course pink. She is the leader of the unit RAINBOW. She gets the most screentime, spotlight and character development in the series. * 'Saitou Marina is one of so-called MCs and Hikari's childhood friend. She is smart and calm and acts like a big sister to Hikari and cares a lot about her. She may seem idealized as she works only as support for Hikari. She is much less powerful than Hikari and wins over her only several times but she doesn't care about it because she wants Hikari to be happy. Marina is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Concert Girl. Her theme colour is blue. She is a member of the unit RAINBOW but is kinda useless becase she is the weakest member of the unit. * Kagayaki Yoruko 'is one of so-called MCs. She is an independent, confident and mature girl who is very serious and sometimes overthinks about things. Though deep inside her heart she is very sweet and is fond of cute idol plushies. She can play the piano. At first she seemed like a powerful idol, but later Hikari beated her and Sumiko understood that Aikatsu Copycatsu is not about winning and losing. (it's about copycats^^) She has an older brother called Kirio. Yoruko is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Moon Romance. Her theme colour is purple. She is a member of the unit RAINBOW. * 'Amami Sun 'is one of so-called MCs. She is half-American, speaks with an English accent and often says random English words without knowing their meaning, which is a running gag through the series. She is cute and sweet and makes candy for everyone, and her goal is to make everyone happy and shine like the sun. She is an extremely weak idol and was often jealous over Hikari because she was perfect at everything, but later Hikari teached her not to be jealous for her and to find her own light, and Sun friendzoned her though she will never be such a great idol as her, baka. Sun is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Tropical Fruit. Her theme colour is orange. * 'Hanako Reika 'is one of so-called MCs. She is very shy, clumsy, unconfident and can fall in love easily. She is fond of flowers and her room is full of them, and she was punished by the headmaster for this lots of times. She had feelings for the headmaster, but later fell in love with Yoruko's brother, Kirio. She is often described as very cute and was popular in elementary school, but she didn't care about it because she thought her classmates were trolling her. She secretly wishes to be the protagonist but it's only a dream that will never come true. Reika is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Blossoming Heart. Her theme colour is green. * 'Fujimoto Ayane '''is one of the so-called MCs. She is a chunnibyou with a devil image, and was a very popular idol until Hikari appeared. She was very egocentric at the beginning of the series and was also in love with Kirio and rivalzoned Reika because of this, but later she met Hikari and understood that thinking about herself is a bad thing and she should only support her friends (especially Hikari) and left Kirio to Reika. Her nickname is Loli but it annoys her and she says she will kill you if you call her Loli. She reads '''tons of cute Yuri manga. Ayane is a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Devilish Loli she hates this name. Her theme colour is black. * Morohoshi Tsukiko '''is the top idol of the series with little to no both screentime and personality. Surprisingly, she is more powerful than Hikari, but of course Hikari will beat her at the end of the series. Tsukiko is a sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Crystal Flower, which is a self-created brand. Her theme colour is magenta. Male division A bunch of useless characters who only serve to be the MCs' love interests. * '''Kagayaki Kirio is Yoruko's older brother. He is kind and sensible and can discern other people's feelings. He is very popular and is Reika's (and formerly Ayane's) love interest. * Asami Wataru '''is another student of the male division. He is pretty impassive, but also wise and always gives advice to younger students and acts like a teacher (and Naoto's clone) to them. He seems to like Hikari, and Hikari is confirmed to have feelings for him too, but they don't show it until the last episode, when they finally date to make their fans happy. * '''Kikkawa Haru is a male student with neither personality nor role in the plot, but Ayane needed somebody to replace Kirio so he appeared. * Osaka Itsuki is the youngest known male idol who is very childish and acts like a cat. He currently doesnt' have a love interest and is very sad about it. Starry Sky Academy A generic rival school with modern convinences and stuff. * 'Yuki Yuka '- the top idol and the only known idol from this school with no personality. She appeared in only 1 episode because was easily beated by Hikari and thus was not needed. She is a pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Colourful Star. Was made only for DCD content and idol type balance. Supporting Etymology The name Copycatsu comes from the word Aikatsu (idol activities) and Copycat. Trivia * If you see some things that look amoralistic for you, remember that as Mari Ohara said, it's joke^^ Category:WinXenia Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Copycatsu! Category:Article stubs